liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Yukari Yakumo
thumb|400px Introdução Yukari Yakumo é uma das mais antigas, sábias e poderosas youkais de toda a Gensyoko. Mais velha do que a história de Gensyoko em si, ela é temida e/ou desgostada por muitas pessoas de lá, por causa de seu comportamento e de sua personalidade manipuladora, preguiçosa, "trolladora" e mentirosa. Apesar de seu comportamento imprevisível e volátil, Yukari não é uma pessoa ruim em natureza, sendo uma das poucas - se não a única - doadora para o Santuário Hakurei (Em segredo, pois ela não quer que ninguém saiba), tendo ajudado a construir a Grande Barreira Hakurei, tendo ensinado Reimu Hakurei vários feitiços e técnicas, além de proteger Gensyoko ao máximo de suas forças. Características Nome: Yukari Yakumo Idade: Mais de 1200 anos Gênero: Feminino Classificação: Youkai Origem: Touhou Project Atributos Camada: Alta 3-3C Poderes e Habilidades: Super Força, Resistência e Velocidade, Imortalidade (Tipos 2 e 11), Regeneração (Rank H, possivelmente G), Magia, Onmyoudou (Uma forma de ver o futuro), Voo, Projeção de Energia, Manipulação das Barreiras (Através deste poder ela tem acesso a vários outros, como Manipulação Espacial, Manipulação Material e Anti-Material, Manipulação da Realidade, dentre vários outros), Manipulação Mental e Manipulação Dimensional, Campos de Força, Invocação, Intangibilidade, Teletransporte, Danmaku, Remoção de Campo de Batalha, Resistência Mental e a Manipulação da História, pode ver através de ilusões, capaz de ver coisas invisíveis, experiente em combate Nível Dimensional: 3-D Potência de Ataque: Planeta Grande (Superior a cards mágicos casuais de Utsuho Renji; Foi constatada como poder aniquilar todos de Gensyoko; É diretamente constatado pelos guias de Touhou que ela é comparável com Suika Ibuki, que foi capaz de rachar o Paraíso com um soco, cujo tamanho é igual ou superior ao do inferno, que tem 200.000 quilômetros de diâmetro) Velocidade: Massivamente Acima da Luz (No mínimo nos milhões a bilhões de vezes; Comparável a outros seres de alto nível de Gensyoko) Força de Elevação: Humana Regular Resistência: Planeta Grande, sua natureza a torna difícil de se matar (Deve poder levar golpes de gente comparável consigo mesma e sobreviver; Já foi diretamente constatado que é inútil atirar, bater, cortar e matá-la) Vigor: Sobre-Humana (Pode lutar por quantidades extensas de tempo enquanto desvia de danmaku sem sequer suar, enquanto está brincando) Alcance: Alcance mano-a-mano estendido via guarda-chuva, centenas de milhares de quilômetros via poderes, pode criar portais inter-dimensionais Inteligência: Incrivelmente Alta. Pode fazer cálculos com 1000 variáveis em segundos; Sua serva, Ran, calculou uma fórmula para determinar o comprimento do Rio Sanzu, que está sempre mudando, e constatou que se ela fosse Yukari, também poderia dizer a profundidade; Conhecimento profundo sobre coisas acadêmicas, gerais, sobre o oculto e sobrenatural, além de ser extremamente manipuladora, manipulando vários dos eventos de Gensyoko a bel-prazer; Extremamente boa em táticas e estratégia, e muito boa em combate, quando se esforça para tal. Fraqueza(s): Yukari é preguiçosa e raramente luta ao seu máximo durante um combate; Sua manipulação das barreiras pode ser superada, e dependendo do local, restrita. Equipamento Guarda-Chuva: Nas raras ocasiões que Yukari entra em combate mano-a-mano, era favorece o uso do seu elegante guarda-chuva rosa em combate. Esse guarda chuva, apesar de ser aparentemente normal, possui uma ponta letal e é incrivelmente resistente, a tornando uma arma decente em combate. Shikigamis: Embora não sejam "equipamentos" no sentido convencional da palavra, Yukari já se conectou e "capturou" vários Shikigamis, cada qual com poderes únicos. Shikigamis são evocações sencientes, e embora teoricamente autônomas e capazes de pensar por si só, Shikigamis são obrigados a fazer tudo que o mestre fazer, sem reclamar. Já que o poder dos Shikigamis é correlacionado com a ordem dada (Quanto mais precisa a ordem dada, maior o poder do Shikigami), muitas vezes o evocador precisa pensar bem antes de dar a ordem. Yukari é excelente nisso, e ela pode facilmente dar ordens com muitas variáveis e circulações que permitem-na expandir o poder dos seus Shikigamis além do que é normalmente possível. Porém, devido ao grande custo de energia para manter Shikigamis ativos após evocá-los, Yukari raramente evoca mais do que dois ao mesmo tempo. Técnicas Notáveis Poderes Naturais: *''Manipulação das Barreiras:'' A habilidade marcante de Yukari, e também uma das mais temidas de toda a Gensyoko. Yukari é capaz de manipular a barreira entre coisas diferentes, podendo transformá-las, invertê-las ou até destruí-las, dependendo das barreiras quebradas. Essa habilidade é temida justamente por causa da infinidade de coisas que podem ser atingidas com ela, já que, por exemplo, um lago possui várias barreiras, como a barreira que separa a água do ar, a barreira que separa os reflexos da água da realidade, a barreira que separa a água do lago em si em lava, e por aí vai. Essa habilidade já foi descrita como "divina" e "impossível de se combater", e embora seus limites não sejam claros e sejam vagos (Embora existentes, considerando que ela precisou esperar uma ocasião específica para invadir a Capital Lunar usando seu poder, e precisou de várias viagens para chegar no Paraíso), ela já foi mostrada como capaz de manipular várias barreiras abstratas e fundamentais, como da realidade e ficção. #Apesar da natureza toda-poderosa deste poder, ele possui claros limites. Além dos limites já mencionados, ela também não foi capaz de utilizar seus poderes perto do Santuário Moriya, que possuía dois deuses em seu interior, embora a razão do não-funcionamento de seus poderes nunca tenha sido esclarecida, e só possa ser especulada. #Mesmo com essas notáveis e consideráveis exceções, Yukari é capaz de manipular inúmeras barreiras, desde "físicas" (Exemplos: Consertar & ajudar a criar a Grande Barreira Hakurei, entre matéria e anti-matéria, entre humanos e youkai) até abstratas (Como realidade e ficção, vida e morte, movimento e não-movimento)... *''Onmyoudou:'' Onmyoudou é uma arte tradicional derivada do taoísmo, usada pelos antigos feiticeiros da corte japoneses. O Onmyoudou permite que o usuário evoque Shikigamis para auxiliá-lo em suas funções, sejam as de combate e evocação de deuses, sejam as mais mundanas, como fazer café e limpar a casa. Com o Onmyoudou, ela também é capaz de criar barreiras (No sentido de campos de força) e manipulá-los, podendo manipular até os campos de força alheios, como quando ajudou a consertar o dano causado a Grande Barreira Hakurei. E embora não tenha sido ativamente demonstrado por Yukari, praticantes de Onmyoudou são capazes de prever o futuro até certo ponto, e Yukari, sendo extremamente habilidosa em Onmyoudou, deve poder fazê-lo também. Cards de Habilidade: *''Bewitching Bait (Isca Enfeitiçante):'' Yukari cria fendas no tempo-espaço, das quais objetos como cadeiras, pilares e mesas são disparadas contra o inimigo em altas velocidades. *''Boundary of Intellect and Feet (Barreira da Inteligência e Pés):'' Yukari corre através da borda, pega objetos de alto poder dela e os atira contra o inimigo, o atingindo com força incrível. *''Eyes that View Change (Olhos que Veem Mudança):'' Yukari cria um olho feito de pura energia que se transforma numa plataforma para Yukari poder pisar, além de ficar constantemente disparando projéteis de energia no inimigo. *''Fantasy Maniacal Rift (Fenda Maníaca da Fantasia):'' Yukari cria uma fenda, como se abrisse uma barreira, e se refugia em seu interior. Na "dimensão alternativa", ela pode se mover para aonde quiser, e ao sair, irá sair na posição adjacente no mundo terreno, já atacando o inimigo. *''Flesh Dismantler (Desmontador de Carne):'' Yukari cria uma barreira e mergulha nesta. Outra barreira aparece subitamente na frente do inimigo, e Yukari surge desta, atropelando o inimigo. *''Ghostly Butterfly Hidden in the Zen Temple (Borboleta Fantasmagórica Escondida no Templo Zen):'' Yukari avança na direção do inimigo enquanto gira como um peão, com o guarda chuva estendido, atingindo-o com força e o jogando longe. *''Home is Where One Lays One's Head (Em Casa é Onde Alguém Descansa a Cabeça de Alguém):'' Yukari abre uma barreira, e desta saem vários detritos, que são lançados na direção do inimigo. *''Rest on Stone, Rinse on Rivers (Descanse em Pedra, Levante-se em Rios):'' Yukari cria uma barreira que suga e absorve quaisquer projéteis, e que podem ser jogados de volta, com mais força do que antes. *''Universe of Matter and Anti-Matter (Universo da Matéria e Anti-Matéria):'' Yukari cria duas fendas, uma de pura matéria, e outra de pura anti-matéria, que não fazem nada até entrarem em contato uma com a outra. Caso ambas se toquem, uma reação explosiva acontecem, destruindo tudo na área numa poderosa distorção. *''Urashima's Box, Filled With Lament (Caixa de Urashima, Cheia de Lamento):'' Yukari cria uma fenda no céu, e detritos caem da fenda, esmagando qualquer um que estiver abaixo da fenda. Cards de Feitiço: *''Abandoned Line "Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station" (Linha Abandonada "Jornada Sem Motivo para a Estação Abandonada"):'' Yukari cria uma grande fenda, da qual emerge um trem inteiro, que atropela o inimigo, o jogando longe e causando dano incrível. *''Aerial Bait "Bait Laced with Venom" (Isca Aérea "Isca Imbuída com Veneno"):'' Yukari abre várias fendas no céu, e de lá, emergem vários objetos de velocidade cegante, que atacam o inimigo. *''Border Sign "Boundary of 2D and 3D" (Sinal da Borda "Barreira entre 2D e 3D"):'' Yukari torna uma parte do espaço 2D, afetando o inimigo gravemente e dando dano pesado nele. *''Barrier "Objective Barrier" (Barreira "Barreira Objetiva"):'' Yukari dispara campos de força cúbicos na direção desejada, dando dano intenso onde atingirem. *''Border Sign "Quadruple Barrier" (Sinal da Borda "Barreira Quadrupla"):'' Yukari cria barreiras que se sobrepõem umas ás outras, que bloqueiam ataques e atingem os inimigos com força razoável. *''Fantasy Nest "Flying Glow Worm's Nest" (Ninho da Fantasia "Ninho Voador do Vaga-Lume"):'' Yukari abre barreiras ao seu redor, das quais emergem inúmeros projéteis de energia em formato danmaku. *''Magic Eye "Laplace's Demon" (Olho Mágico "Demônio de Laplace"):'' Yukari cria vários olhos de energia que ficam encarando o inimigo. Assim que eles verem uma oportunidade e/ou fraqueza, eles atacam o adversário. *''Shikigami "Chen":'' Yukari pega o Shikigami de Ran emprestado, Chen, e a joga no cenário, onde ela fica quicando e ricocheteando, causando dano alto, mas indireto, no inimigo. *''Shikigami "Ran Yakumo":'' Yukari evoca Ran e lhe dá instruções para atacar o inimigo. Ran avança sobre o inimigo, golpeando-o múltiplas vezes com força incrível com seu ataque giratório. Feitos: *Certa vez, Yukari preparara-se para invadir a lua, mas não podia ir para lá diretamente, já que seus poderes não tem alcance suficiente para levá-la lá. Então, ao chegar a noite, ela foi em um lago onde a lua estava refletida, e quebrou a barreira entre a verdade e a mentira, transformando o reflexo da água na lua em si, e invadiu a lua. (Mas foi derrotada pelos lunarianos) *Ela foi uma das pessoas que contribuíram para a criação da Grande Barreira Hakurei, separando o mundo "real" de Gensyoko ao colocar a barreira entre a realidade e a ficção. *Ela foi capaz de transformar um ser tridimensional em um bidimensional. *Dentre as coisas que ela já foi capaz de quebrar barreiras, já foram ativamente vistos "3D e 2D", "realidade e ficção", "verdade e mentira", "primavera e inverno", "vida e morte", "humano e youkai", "dia e noite" e "acordado e dormindo". Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Jogos Categoria:Camada 4 Categoria:Camada 4A Categoria:Camada 3 Categoria:Camada 3C Categoria:Voadores Categoria:Imortais Categoria:Touhou Project Categoria:Essomantes Categoria:Uranomantes Categoria:Usuários de Campos de Força Categoria:Teletransportadores Categoria:Magos Categoria:Hax Categoria:Youkais Categoria:Regenerantes Categoria:Invocadores Categoria:Femininas Categoria:Versão Pós-Edição em Massa Nº 3